


It was almost like a dream

by Astha6069 (AllegraRiiz)



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Romance, Dirty Thoughts, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Shyness, Slice of Life, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegraRiiz/pseuds/Astha6069
Summary: Sometimes Haruna forgot Producer is a woman
Relationships: Wakazato Haruna/Producer
Kudos: 1





	It was almost like a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for Leeb in FB  
> DO NOT REPOST/REUPLOAD!!!!

Sizzling pan and smell of appetizing breakfast is something she kind of long for since days ago. Her ceiling above greets her morning, as usual, adds with birds chirping from outside the windows. The sunlight peeking through her slightly opened curtain helps her consciousness return from the dreamland. Though the brightness is not something she is fond of, especially after long nighters.

‘Producer,’ Haruna’s voice, knocks on her door, ‘Wake up. Breakfast is ready.’

Her mind is a little baffled by his existence so early in the morning, has the memory from the night before nearly erased from her brain. Nearly.

‘Producer.’

He knocks harder this time, so she has no choice but lets out an inaudible grumble as a response, just to show she is already awake. His footsteps getting farther upon her confirmation, to give her a moment to regain her wandering soul. What a considerate young man. She likes that.

_She likes that_

“Whoa, your bed hair is amazing.” He nearly slides her plate off his hand upon seeing how messy she is. “Are you okay? Do you want to sleep more?”  
“After this.” 

The scent of hot coffee he pours fills her nostrils. Like a moth to a flame, she obediently holds the big cup, sniffing, inhaling, feeling the warmth sipping through her palms, enjoying the sensation of modern-time magic in a form of a black-colored beverage. 

Haruna watches her doing the ritual of gathering her scattered soul, honestly finds it a bit amusing despite reminding him about the general habit of a businessman--businesswoman, in her case. At times he forgot. Though this time, she took that longer than usual.

“Okay, hurry up and drink your coffee. The meal will turn cold when you finish.”  
“When did you arrive?”  
“I picked you up from the office. You don’t remember?”  
She barely recalls her exhausted self being dragged from her desk. “Ah… A bit.”  
“I figured. You have turned into a zombie when I checked on your cubicle. Since you looked so exhausted, I offered to stay so I can prepare your breakfast. Though you only hummed instead of answering.” He giggles. “But you really need a proper rest. How long have you been pulling nighters?”  
“Don’t remember. So many things need to be worked on. I really need extra pairs of hands.”  
“I really wish I could help. Sorry. And thank you for your hard work.”  
“You’re welcome. I want to give the best for you, so it’s natural for me to work hard.”

_The best for me_

His mind wanders a bit.

Lately, something has been bothering his mind. The topic is not something he can discuss with anyone, so he keeps it to himself. Yet even after time passed, he hasn’t found any solution. Though part of him knows it’s because he hasn’t properly grasped his problem, thus no solution within sight. It becomes even more complicated exactly because of that.

“Haruna?”  
“Ye, yes?”  
“You’re not eating?”  
“Oh, I am.” 

His gaze shifts from her puffing cheek to his own plate. He didn’t realize he lost in thought within that short of time and was distracted by how unruly her behavior was despite thinking how cute she is. 

He clears his throat immediately and starts devouring his breakfast. For a moment, he was about to have illicit thoughts about her, but good thing he manages to stop himself from actually thinking so. His eyes still shift to her from time to time, watching her in silence, wondering which part of her bed head makes her attractive.

“You have classes this morning, right? I can drive you.”  
“Oh, thank you. What do you want for dinner?”  
“Anything will do. I have no particular craving.”  
“Donuts?”  
“...If you want to eat it, I won’t stop you. But please have a proper dinner before that.”  
Haruna chuckles and nods.

After breakfast, he was doing the dishes while waiting for her to get ready. His ears occupied by his own voice humming a light tone, he didn’t notice she was already out of the bath. Her light tap on his shoulder surprises him a bit, but the way she let her hair down snatch his attention away from anything else.

_'Ah, yeah.’_ His eyes fixed on the droplets dripping from her hair. _‘I can never get enough of this sight.’_

“Do you need anything? Your hair is still wet.”  
“I forgot where I put my…”  
“My…?”  
She ponders. “My what?”  
“I don’t know?”  
“I forgot.” She waves her hand and pours herself another cup of coffee, using a bigger cup than Haruna gave before. “Get ready. We’re going soon.”  
“No, it should be my word, Producer. Hurry up and get ready or you’ll be late. And don’t chug on that much caffeine so early in the morning.”  
“This is fuel.”  
Haruna sighs, washes his hands first before coming to her. “At least dry your hair properly.” He took the towel draped around her shoulders and properly dried her hair. From this distance, he can smell her hair product. It feels strangely comforting. He can see her smooth nape, also gives out the familiar scent of her soap he comes to acquaintance with. Somehow, his thoughts wander again.

What if… he touches her skin? How smooth will it feel under his fingertips?

Haruna loudly clears his throat, startled her. “What?”  
“Nothing.” When his gaze lowered, his eyes met with her, giving him a puzzled look. Her bare appearance without proper makeup or a certain style is something he sees almost every day. She is not particularly feminine, yet her refreshed look makes him unable to tear his gaze away.

He leans down and gives her lips a chaste kiss without thinking.  
.

.  
For him, a day off is a rare occurrence. Even if the agency gives him one for a special occasion, most of the time he will take that chance to busy himself somewhere else. No, he’s not complaining. Rather, because he is used to working nonstop, he gets restless when he has too much time. 

It can be said, right now is included in those restless nights he gets.

There will be an important gathering 2 days later. Because Haruna is prone to fall asleep anywhere from fatigue, he is kind of forced to refrain from working for a couple of days. Of course, she understands why Haruna works hard, but resting properly is part of the job too. When she uses that as reasoning, Haruna can’t really say anything.

Since yesterday night, he has returned home earlier than usual. The donuts he consumed are rather terrifying in amount, so he ends up cleaning the house thoroughly to prevent a sugar rush. Though since he did everything yesterday, for now, he only lies down on his bed, dozing off. His mind wanders around, from memories of the past to his present life. There are so many things he feels grateful for towards all the people he met through his life, and how he wishes he could repay them all. He wonders how many donuts he needs to prepare to show his good intention to them.

His ringing phone snaps him back from his thoughts. Producer’s caller ID on the screen makes him frown, but also happy.

“Yes, Producer?”  
‘Haruna, you home yet?’  
“Yeah, I am. Do you need anything? It’s kinda late for you to call me at this hour. Don’t tell me you’re still working? Weren’t you the one told me I have to rest for tomorrow night?”  
‘You really don’t give me a chance to speak, huh?’  
“Eh? Ah, ahaha, sorry.” He scratches the back of his head awkwardly. “So, what is it?”  
‘Nah, it’s actually not important. I just want to check on you.’  
“Me?”  
‘I have a feeling you are still awake. Turns out, you really are. Can’t sleep?’  
“Well…”  
‘Alright, I’m listening.’  
“Oh, it’s really nothing to worry about. You’re right, though. I can sleep since I have nothing to do, but I’m completely fine!”  
‘...I see. I’m glad to hear that.’

_I’m the one feeling glad to hear your voice_

“Say, Producer…”  
‘Mm?’  
“Tomorrow… after the gathering, what are we going to do?”  
‘What?’  
“Eh? Ah, no. That’s not it.” He laughs awkwardly after noticing the odd in his wording. “Like, do we have another thing to do? All of us, I mean.”  
‘No, I don’t think so. Though the event might stretch a bit until late, it’s fine if you guys leave early. After the main event, it’s usually an adult’s business.’  
“...you mean…”  
‘What? Don’t have the wrong idea. I assure you it’s not like whatever your wild imagination thinks.’  
“I have no wild imagination!”  
‘Oh, really?’  
“Putting that aside,” he clears his throat, “thank you for checking on me.”

There is no response from her side. He waits, wondering if he says something wrong or upsetting.

“Producer?”  
‘Yeah?’  
“Uh, did I say something wrong?”  
‘No, just…’  
“Just?”  
‘I feel bad. You thank me for my own selfish reason.’  
“What do you mean?”  
‘I don’t really mean to check on you. I just kinda… want to hear your voice, I guess?’  
“Eh?” 

He blinks, loses his words for a moment. His heart beating fast, the memory of that chaste kiss from a few days ago resurfaces. Back then, she didn’t show her dissatisfaction over his sudden action, but he kinda regretted it for acting out of impulse. Hearing her words, ones which are rather unusual coming from her, gives him butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

“You’re so unfair, you know.”

_Now I can’t really wait to see you_

‘Sorry about that. We’ll see each other tomorrow night.’  
“Mm, tomorrow.”  
‘...Good night, Haruna.’  
“Good night, Producer…”

Haruna closes his eyes.   
His face is flustered from embarrassment and excitement.

=====

The dream he had was enough to make him sleep through noon. Waking up feeling refreshed and full of energy to be on his best in tonight's gathering is good. Just, he has to spend a bit more time in the bathroom after waking up. His excitement from last night lingers in his subconsciousness. For a healthy teenager like himself, it can be a bit dangerous.

Yes, as much as he enjoys it, it’s still dangerous.

Haruna sighs as he drops himself on the bed after shower. His eyes staring beyond the ceiling, following his mind wandering far, albeit his memory is still replaying the dream he had. The blush slowly creeping up to his cheeks, face completely in a daze as he dwells deeper into his memory. 

_‘Stop, stop!’_ He shook his head, trying to erase the image, _‘Oh, God… She’s really beautiful in that gown…’_

Haruna sighs. He doesn’t understand why his dream had to be so peculiar. Was it because he thought about what kind of outfit Producer will wear for tonight?

She normally wears a suit, though. And it’s cute enough

As much as he doesn’t want to admit it, at times he forgot the Producer is a woman. Her appearance is nowhere near feminine, can be said another reason why he doesn’t put up much guard around her. And because she is rather weird and aloof, the distinction between gender is almost non-existent. Though the difference between their build is pretty much apparent. And Haruna can only remember her figure when he is getting too close.

For example, when he kissed her at that time.

A single kiss is enough to make him act like a schoolgirl in love. Though technically he is still a minor, but not an early teenager either. The age gap between them at times makes him rather anxious because… he feels left behind by this barrier called adulthood. He is still counting on her a lot, can only hope there will be a time when he can turn the table.

The dream he had last night was pretty much his deepest desire; to stand by her side and proudly be something she can fully depend on. Putting aside the small detail like why he dreamt of her wearing that kind of… revealing outfit, he can recall the rest; how she holds his hand, how she smiles as he takes the lead, how she expresses he makes her feel safe.

How he holds her within his embrace.

Haruna coughs hard, frantically gets up from his bed, and rushes to the kitchen. He munches on the donuts he left in the fridge without reheating it, hoping the cold and hard sweets stop his mind from going farther. The rest of his dream is full of indecent adventure, after all. He doesn’t want to have to avoid looking at her tonight because of his own dirty desire.

In the evening, on his way with his unit to go to the hall, Haruna is a bit restless. Albeit still responding when being talked to, his mind is somewhere else. His text to her which left on read since noon makes him worried even though he doesn’t need to. She is not a klutz, so she knows how to take care of herself. But it doesn’t mean he will be less worried.

The place is already crowded with important faces in the business. They spend the first hour greeting them, separately or not, and it took a lot of their focus. Haruna especially since he deems himself as a responsible person.

When it’s fine for them to have it easy, they more or less decided to enjoy the party separately, for one reason and another. Haruna took that chance to look for her, trying to reach her phone but received no response. it’s rather strange for her to arrive later than them, knowing her position.

“Ah, sorry!” 

Haruna bows to a woman in peach nightgown he accidentally bumped into. Even with a brief glance, he can tell the woman is extremely beautiful. If he doesn’t have his head full of the thought of another woman, or anyone in particular, he will surely be unable to look away. It is a good thing his mind and heart are already occupied.

“Haruna.”

That voice he knows the most makes him stopped. He turned around, only to be faced with that woman in a peach gown, staring at him with a rather amused look. Haruna had to blink a few times, wondering why this person looked overly familiar.

“...Pro, Producer??”  
“You really didn’t recognize me?”  
“Yes. No! Yes, I mean…” He stares at her from head to toe. “...I mean… you look… different…”  
“Just different?”  
“No, of course not! You look amazing, yeah...” Haruna clears his throat, averts his gaze to avoid being inappropriate yet fails miserably. “Uh… you…”  
“Yes?”

_Who are you???!_

But of course, Haruna doesn’t voice it out.

On the other hand, she couldn’t hold back her chuckles and openly laugh even though not as loud to bother other guests. They move to the balcony on the second floor to avoid the crowd. There are no other souls beside them. It’s a little bit hidden from the mass on the first floor thanks to the dark night even though they can clearly see the people currently engaging in conversations. 

Haruna’s eyes haven’t moved from her ever since, watching her casually sips her wine. Her side profile looks even more gorgeous, with that dress nicely wraps her curves, and the unusual hairdo frames her face, and the light makeup painted her beautiful, matured visage, and…

Haruna clears his throat, shifts his gaze when she looks his way. The blush on his face, he hopes the dim light is enough to keep it from showing. It almost feels like a dream. The dream he just had which led to something shameful and indecent. He hopes it won’t follow exactly that way. He doesn’t know how to face her otherwise.

“Haruna.”  
“Ye, yes?”  
“What do you think?”  
“Eh?” Following her gaze to the center of the hall, he thought she was asking about the party itself. “Well… pretty normal. It doesn’t feel different than any other party I attended.”  
“There are some faces you don’t normally see in this kind of gathering.”  
“Right. We properly introduced ourselves to them when they arrived. You don’t have to worry.”  
“I see. That’s good of you. You need to make acquaintances as much as you can. You don’t know which side is going to give you the benefit you need in the future. This kind of party might seem to have no actual purpose, but it’s a good chance for you to blend with less restriction.”  
“Yes, Producer. I’ll be sure to remember that.”  
“But still, don’t do anything reckless.”  
“Yes, I’ll remember that too.”

He chuckles a bit. His gaze shifts to her again, notices her eyes are down on the empty glass she is holding. He isn’t sure if he wants to offer another glass of wine or not. Aside from he is still not a proper age to drink, he doesn’t know if she drives by herself or with a chauffeur.

“Producer--”  
“What about me?”  
“Eh?”  
She lifts her head, looking directly into his eyes. “I kind of want to surprise you since people said I normally look too tomboyish. Say, do you think a woman needs to appear like this all the time?”

He is a little baffled. True enough, it excites him to see her unusual getup, but her words are not something said by one with confidence. At least, that’s what he feels from her tone. 

Haruna watches her again from head to toe, carving the image of her into his memory. This is indeed a rare occurrence, and it’s not wrong trying to savor it while being presented. In a decent way.

“You look dashing in this getup, Producer. I mean it.” Haruna smiles. “But the usual you are still as amazing. Even if you wear suits all day, or just in your pajamas with an awful bed head, you’re still as amazing. And… it feels like a dream to see you like this. But the reality where I normally see you in your most comfortable appearance is better.” Haruna tries to sneak his hand to hold hers. “I still lo-- _Ahem!_ I still think you are an amazing person.”

She stares at him briefly before letting out a giggle.

“Why do you have to rephrase it?”  
“Uh… because…”

She squeezes his hand, stops him from saying anything. With a light tug on his tie, she pulls him down a bit and tiptoes, gives his lips a chaste kiss. The kiss which only lasted for a couple of seconds.

“As for you,” she whispers, “I also think you look amazing in a white suit. It’s almost like...”

She left her words hanging.  
Haruna is too scared to ask for elaboration, already had his face reddened in embarrassment.

====================


End file.
